The Uninvited
by Radioactive-Pingu
Summary: I thourght I'd give the 'normal girl who ends up in Xiaolin Showdown' idea a go.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize that this type of story has been done many times before but would like to take a bash at it myself. Bare with me, I haven't watched the show for awhile. Hope you like it.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**So what would happen if I ended up in Xiaoline showdown?**

**No idea but one can hope.**

* * *

><p>Today is just like yesterday, I can predict it will be the same tomorrow, perfectly safe, perfectly boring.<p>

Sometimes I like to walk new roads, take busses to places I've never heard of just for a change of pace. Today that's taken me to a park, unsurprisingly I'm the only on here. I picked up an empty beer bottle, signs of a group of teenagers that have long since left. I placed it in a nearby bin and sighed, watching the vapor trail hang in the air.

I didn't really want to be out this late, the silence was eerie, the wind raw making a single swing creak in its sway, but I needed to think. I wasn't even sure where I was anymore, it wouldn't be the first time that I've gotten lost and find it doesn't bother me nearly as much as it should anymore.

Staring at the chipping paint of a climbing frame for a few seconds, I zipped my thin coat up as far as it would go before dragging my feet towards the swing, frozen grass crunching under my feet. The swing started to protest as I sat down but after a few moments became as silent as the wind itself.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I slouched over, burring my head in my hands, running my fingers gently through my hair, sinking further into myself as the wind picked up sending a chill down my spine.

That's not such a bad thing though is it?

I gripped at the chain rubbing my bare fingers over the cool metal.

Not having a plan.

I sat up slowly, although slightly slouched over and felt my eyes widen with alertness as I finally looked up.

After all you never know what's around the next corner.

"Oh hell" Was the only response I could muster. Staring horrified at the swirling mass of colours that was a few feet in front of me. How should I react to something so, bizarre? Maybe I should stop watching those sci-fi movies.

Despite whatever it was being extremely out of place it isn't doing anything visibly harmful. That should be enough for me; I should turn round, run and never think of this awful night again. It's what I should do, but not what I wanted. I'm not well known for my wisdom, or lack of.

Shimming around the, thing, carefully I started looking for something to poke it with just to make sure it was safe enough to touch. I don't really feel like losing any of my limbs tonight, although maybe I should be more concerned about losing my sanity, what's left of it anyway.

Not finding anything long enough to poke it with from a safe distance I went back to the bin and picked the beer bottle back out, trying to ignore the rancid smell.

A few moments later I found myself ready, standing in front of the swirling mass of colours in a standoffish posture as it sat there innocently. I narrowed my eyes knowing that it was quite likely far from the case.

Holding the bottle at arm's length I stuck it halfway through, feeling rather silly after a second, when nothing spectacular happened. Pulling the bottle back out, I inspected it for damage. It remained the same, same grimy green bottle. I placed it back in the bin.

Knowing it was a stupid thing to do and deciding to do it anyway I tried the same thing with my arm. To say it was surprising when I felt something soft on the other side would be an understatement. Before I could let go of whatever it was I got pulled in.

I'm dreaming. That's the only logical explanation. The thought bounced around the back of my mind as I got plunged into completely different surroundings, my eyes finding it hard to adapt to a blinding light and disorientated by a shrill screaming. I stumbled over my feet and into various hard objects in panic, starting to scream myself when I heard something smash right next to where I was standing.

"Hey! It took me a week to fix that" An agitated voice squealed. The screaming stopped.

I forced myself to open my eyes, shaking when I realized I was in some sort of lab. A clutter of mechanics lay on the ground, tables and even on the walls. What the hell happened to the park. Where was the grass, the moon and darkness of the night, the bleak wind that I grew to despises yet love so much. It was gone, replaced by a mechanical mess that I had never seen before and yet somehow knew.

I scrambled back, breathing rapidly knocking over more objects in my attempt to escape the situation. The orchestra of chaos rang loudly in my ears.

"No wait, don't touch that" Bang "Wait a second" clang "stop-" clunk "Would you-" smash "STOP BREAKING MY STUFF"

I ran out of room to run, pushing myself as far against the wall as possible. I willed myself to become one with the background. The next couple of moments were filled with silence as I tried to steady my breathing, taking in my surrounding as I assessed the situation.

The mechanics I trashed sparked at random initials and were littered all around the place. Did I really do that? I lowered my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I spend making these?" A male voice called out barely controlling his anger. "Only for all my plans to be ruined in mere seconds."

If I wasn't so terrified I might have felt guilty, but after taking a look around, after what I saw I was sure me being here had something to do with him, whoever he was.

"I-" I let out a shaky breath, slumping against the wall. Where should I begin? "What just happened?"

"You just destroyed my newest invention, that's what's happened" He seethed. I'm not quite sure how to react to that, so I didn't. "Not that you care about that I see" his voice rose in pitch. I could hear him tinkering with the broken pieces. "Well you might once you know what it was." An almightily crash made me wince. "After all you can't get home when it's in this condition."

My eyes widened, I could feel my heart beating a mile a Minuit within my chest. "I- You can't be serious." I choked the words out.

"Ah that got your attention didn't it." I caught glimpses of his blood red hair, his back facing me as he picked up more parts. "It's funny how people start listening to me when they want something" His voice was almost a whisper but I still caught it.

"Jack" A third voice nearly had me jumping out of my skin. "Jack, I told you, you were wasting our time with these useless inventions. Look where they got you this time, a clumsy idiot with no colour coordination." Well that last part certainly caught my attention. Something about this seemed awfully familiar. Jack sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Wuya" He grumbled "you can tell me how worthless I am later."

I felt my heart stop as soon as he said the name. No way. I refuse to believe it.

"Jack. Just think now that your toys are gone we can spend more time looking for Shen Gon Wu. We need them all."

I'm dreaming, hallucinating, this is it isn't it, I've finally gone mad. No way, there's no way that this is real.

Jack bolted upright, grabbing my attention. He looked just like him, the real thing goggles in all and Wuya was really a ghost.

I could feel myself getting hysterical.

"I told you I don't want to talk right now, why don't you go bug someone else for a change, can't you see I'm busy here?"

I pressed myself into the wall further, shaking, trying to get as much distance from them as possible, futile they were only about ten feet away now. I have to say something to stop them from getting closer.

"Is this a joke?" My words were strained. "a really sick joke?" I exhaled "Tell me this is, you can't- you can't be real" His expression remained flat.

"No I'm an elaborate figment of your imagination." he deadpanned "of course I'm real."

"No, no no. Ha no. you can't be real, you shouldn't exist, impossible, the Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, impossible, no."

Then his expression did change, jaw going slack slightly as I eyed them carefully.

"How did you-"

"You really are a figment" my breathing became rapid.

"Have you been-"

"That's it no more cheese before bedtime"

"Would you please-"

"This is my dream; I say when I wake up. Wake up. _Wake up, wake up, wake up."_

He growled closing the short distance between us, and even though I was sure this was a dream I was intimidated. I kept on telling myself that he wasn't really here that he couldn't hurt me, that it was all inside my head. He did something that I didn't expect, I heard a ringing in my ears before I felt his hand across my face but what really surprised me was the sting that followed. Everyone knows you can't feel pain in dreams. My heart sank. Tears began prickling in my eyes.

"I assure you this is no dream." He growled softly backing away without breaking eye contact. "You'd better start telling me how the hell you know who I am before this turns into a nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. If anyone likes it I might but be warned I'm known for being <strong>**notoriously slow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer still applies. **

**Thank you Sakiko ****of soleana**** for reviewing **

Jack hadn't expected his new invention to work at all smoothly considering he had only finished the blueprints a week ago and that this was only the prototype. It was designed to be a portal, so he could transport himself to any given location of his choice instantly; he made it so he could beat the monks to the shen gong wu instead of the other way round.

Sure Do-Jo was fast but he couldn't beat a worm hole.

So to say Jack was please when he saw the swirling mass of colour coming from the device would be an understatement as he went into super villain gloat mode. "Yes, Jack Spicer evil boy genius can do no wrong."

He was so lost in his rant that he didn't notice Wuya yelling at him for wasting his energy nor did he notice the strange green object poking out of the portal.

It was only when he turned his back to the portal and felt something grab onto his hair that he really began to panic, bolting away from the device with a high pitch scream. Not a smart move on his part since he ended up dragging in the thing that latched onto his hair in the lab with him.

He was only mildly surprised to find that it was a girl. She looked just as panicked and surprised as he felt and he would have felt guilty if she didn't start breaking his delicate creations. In that moment all he could feel was anger, his features twisting into a scowl. No one ever cared it was his things that they were breaking, didn't understand the effort he put into making them. Jack wanted her out.

He wanted to kick her back to where she came from as quickly as possible and would have done just that if the next object she obliterated wasn't the portal itself. After that he lost all logical train of thought and began yelling at the girl to stop her rampage, which in turn only made her panic more until she no longer had anywhere to run, pressing herself pitifully against the wall.

Jack realised that someone finding themselves thrown into his lab suddenly would have been naturally frightening, especially when they weren't expecting it, where ever she had came from in the first place. It was this thought that kept him calm when she finally stopped moving, focusing his attention on his broken mechanics rather than the girl, she seemed to have more attention on the lab then him right now anyway.

Lecturing her on this way through the mass of destruction, only stopping once the girl came out of her stunned silence and started acting hysterically, Jack realised she was about to have a panic attack.

Jack had thought she was only spluttering nonsense at first though he found it rather odd that she knew exactly who he was, sure he was an evil genius but he only set his interest in finding shen gong wu. Supernatural artefacts that most of the world didn't even know existed, instead of putting his efforts into illegal activities. He had no need to steal something as mundane as money; his parents were already loaded and Jack was more set on the bigger picture of taking over the world rather than being a small time criminal.

It was because of this that no one, apart from the monks, realised he was evil. He had never been seen doing anything evil by normal people, even his parents were oblivious. So when the girl not only knew who he was but also began to freak out when she recognised him was both puzzling and vexing.

It was at that moment, much to his disliking, that he realised that he couldn't just kick her out, not yet at least, not until he found out exactly how much she knew. The information could prove to be lethal in the future if he just let her run Scott free. He had been betrayed to many times before to just let this one slide.

* * *

><p>I let out a shaky breath, beginning to calm myself slowly, a few tears leaking almost unwillingly. It was odd really, I rarely cry these days and couldn't believe I let them fall in front of a person I had previously considered fictional.<p>

My mind was racing in a thousand directions at once, each thought escaping after only a few moments, each becoming more bizarre than the last. With each passing moment I realised how hysterical I really was and that this was hardly the time to be explaining myself, we wouldn't get anywhere, they wouldn't believe me anyway and I just didn't want to tell them anything.

I think I'd die of embarrassment if he found out I was a fan of his. I scowled at myself inwardly; it was hardly the appropriate train of thought considering the situation.

"Please" I stated softly barely above a whisper. "I..." I didn't make sense even to myself, not really sure how to word what I wanted to say. "This is all." I sighed "This is all" Running my fingers through my hair I finally spat it out "Can I have a moment please?"

He glared down at me, frowning with obvious mistrust and distain, possibly even hate. I really couldn't blame him after I wrecked all his stuff. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as I stared back up at him feeling too drained to care about his reaction at this time; I just wanted to go home. Ironically, the place I had just been trying to get away from.

Eventually he brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, he spoke hastily and dismissively as if he didn't really want to listen right now either "You know what, fine. Organise yourself, I can't understand if you're crying anyway." Jack ran the same hand through his crimson hair slowly, meeting my eyes his tone softened slightly "Don't move, I'll know if you do." The only response I could muster was a nod. "Right" he turned his back to me, his voice becoming distant "I really need a pudding cup"

Jack walked quickly towards a staircase that I only just now noticed; I frowned at the fact, feeling myself relax as he climbed up the steps and out of my line of sight. Wuya stared at me calculating for a few more seconds before following him without a word. Not that I knew her personally or anything but I thought it odd, she hadn't even said anything to me through this whole encounter. She must be thinking about something.

Great, now I can add paranoia to my list of ever growing problems.

As I sat there in silence I had started taking in the surroundings as I thought, a few random sparks distracting me every now and again. It was then I noticed how many robots were around here and how many I had broken as a path of destruction lead right to me. He obviously spent a lot of time on these, this I already knew from the cartoon no wonder he was so distraught. I would be as well if anyone ruined my anime collection.

I knew Jack had trust issues, it was why I actually did what he said and stayed in the spot I was sat in. The last thing I wanted to do was annoy him further and find myself in some sort of prison so it was impossible for me to just walk off, I know he could do that, I was in his territory right now.

Once I calmed myself down it became much easier to think, shifting my position slightly I started humming a tune, a song I couldn't remember the name of.

"How on Earth did I get myself into this situation?" I whispered to no one, wondering if I could even call this Earth anymore.

At some point during my isolation, as selfish as it was, I realised this could be a life changing event for me. Well it was, but that I could make this into what I wanted it to be, I was always complaining how I was bored back home how things never changed. Creature of habit I was not.

That portal, I'm guessing that's what it was, I glanced guiltily towards the broken pieces, could give me a whole new life, one that I really wanted to live. The fact that it was broken just proved that I couldn't go back there, they couldn't send me back.

Despite the situation I felt myself beginning to grin stupidly, drumming my fingers against the hard floor, starting to feel rather uncomfortable from being sat on the ground for so long, but that didn't stop the feeling of hope running through me.

Here I was sure I could be anything that I wanted to, and I was sure as hell going to make the most of the experience I would gain in this world.

The grin on my face began to slowly slip away when I thought about the situation more realistically, I knew it would be hard for me here, the rules were different and everything seemed to be painted black and white. I don't know if I'd fit into a world like that. I fidgeted in my spot, adjusting my glasses slightly.

This wasn't really what I was supposed to be thinking about though I realised, Jack wanted answers and I wasn't sure how to give them without him thinking I'm lying or crazy. Be vague. Only answer the questions he asks, and try not to sound stupid. It was the only advice that I could give myself.

Suddenly the door burst open, Jack came racing down the stairs with speed I didn't realised he possessed. He stopped panting lightly in front of me, staring with an expression I couldn't read before turning back and walking back the way he came in.

"I was just checking something" Was the only explanation he offered as he walked out the basement, it was only when the door shut that I let myself breath again.

"What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

><p>Jack was sat hunched over the kitchen table surrounded by empty pudding cups; he had calmed down considerably and was just thinking, his head in one arm as Wuya just watched him silently.<p>

There was something extremely off about that, usually he had a problem getting her to shut up.

"Just what are you scheming" Jack watched her warily with accusing eyes. She floated closer to him shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

"nothing." His eyes narrowed "what? Geez can't a 1500 year old ghost have some time to think"

"Yeah well the last time you needed to 'think' you were plotting against me" Jack huffed, grabbing another pudding cup.

"Honestly Jack this time it doesn't have anything to do with you" she sighed "it's just that girl, her energy's strange" Jack shoved another spoonful into his mouth waiting for the ghost to continue as she floated slowly back and forth, his eyes following the steady movement. "Usually you can tell if someone's good or evil, human or animal, male, female-"

"I get the point, get on with it"

"Jack, she doesn't belong here. I couldn't sense here at all, it's like she's, she's"

Growing agitated he snapped, "She's what Wuya"

"It's like she's, dead."

Jacked stared at the ghost, spoon still in his mouth before pulling it out abruptly, waving it around "that's ridiculous, she can't be dead, you saw her, she's just a kid."

"I'm just telling you what I felt." She floated next to his shoulder and he realised she was being serious. "It's weird, it's not even like she's dead I'm dead, I still have energy, her energy's not there, it's not like she's dead, it's as if, she doesn't exist."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair growling in frustration and obvious disbelief. He looked down at the bulky watch on his wrist pressing various buttons until the dial became a monitor for the cameras in his lab.

"If you can see, hear and feel a person then they exist ok" He pointed to the watch "look, she's right..." he trailed off realising she wasn't where he left her and started switching to the other camera angles dotted around his lab in hurried search. Feeling rather agitated that she hadn't stayed where he told her to. "Hold that thought."

He bolted back down to the lab in search of the traitorous teen to make sure she couldn't wonder off again. Only when he got there he could see she was in the exact place where he left her. She looked calmer now but could see she was alarmed at his sudden appearance, Jack couldn't blame her for that, he doubted he would have acted so placidly if the same thing happened to him. He stared at her in disbelief as she looked back up in obvious confusion. He needed to speak to Wuya. As quickly as he burst in he walked back out feeling rather perplexed.

"I was just checking something" He didn't know why he felt the need to explain his actions.

As he entered the kitchen again he was half expecting Wuya to look smug about the whole situation but she just looked skittish and he couldn't blame her, the girl didn't show up on any of the cameras and yet hadn't moved from the spot he left her in. Jack sunk back into the chair he sat in before and silently rewound the film back to when she first appeared through the portal.

What he saw, or rather didn't, made his jaw go slack, he was there, he was talking but the girl was nowhere to be seen, his precious creations seemingly being thrown around by an unseen force. A stab of panic went through him then, lifting his arm subconsciously to his mouth. If anyone saw this tape they would think him mad, talking to the walls but they couldn't ignore that there was something there, sending the room into chaos.

"Doesn't exist" he muttered in shock.

"Jack she doesn't belong here. Who knows what will happen, she needs to go, send her back" the ghost stated alarmed. Jack felt himself getting into an angered panic, standing up too quickly as spots blinked in his vision.

"How? She broke the portal, Wuya" He started pacing back and forth thinking about the strange girl he suddenly wanted to avoid. "You make it sound so easy."

"You can build a new one, you've done it before"

"These things take time-"

"Well you better get started then" He clenched his fists. Jack felt his blood boil, his usually pale face going red, he had enough of people cutting him off today of being ordered around and ignored. Things just never seemed to work the way he wants them to. He refused to blow up here though, not wanting his parents to hear him yell at someone they wouldn't see and give them another reason to call him weird. He pushed all the anger deep down, unclenching his fists slowly, letting out a shaky breath. "Fine" He turned his back on the ghost woman making his way to the basement. "Whatever"

"Jack-"

"Just don't" he stopped himself shouting, some of the barley concealed anger leaking out. "Don't talk to me"

* * *

><p>It had taken me awhile but I had finally figured out what I was going to say. I wasn't going to lie per say, just not tell the whole truth. It was just a matter of waiting now; I was getting impatient sitting on the uncomfortable floor but knew better than to complain.<p>

The door creaked open slowly, a shadow spreading on the stairs as Jacks distinct boots came into view, and I suddenly felt nervous and not so sure of myself. He walked down leisurely as I waited, just wanting to get it all over with.

As I watched I realized that he almost seemed hesitant to enter the room. I frowned when I noticed he wasn't walking in my direction, but rather away from me and towards the broken portal, a sinking feeling rose in my stomach as Jack started bringing out some mechanical tools. He didn't even glance in my direction.

I sat still in the corner for a while, hugging my knees as he worked. I don't know what had happened for him to start ignoring me like that. It was something that wasn't expected; maybe he just needed more time to think like I did.

The idea sounded quite naive to my own ears as the longer I continued to watch, the more unlikely that seemed to be, minutes ticked into hours until I no longer knew how long I had been sat there, my watch had stopped dead when I entered the portal.

It was getting obvious that he wasn't going to speak to me any time soon. I didn't know what had brought on this change; he had been intent on getting answers out of me the last time we had spoken. I decided it there was no use in avoiding the situation any longer. I stood up slowly taking in a deep breath, moving with small baby steps towards him, but I was going to find out why he was acting so strangely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ****Artemis Fortune**** and **** for reviewing :) much appreciated nothing like a review to get you motivated. **

**-****Yeah I think she's going to meet the monks soon(ish), I tend to get idea's on the go so it all depends really.**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**(pov goes from first to third a lot let me know if that'c confusing)**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I listened to my footsteps as I walked closer, Jack's tinkering almost drowning out the soft sound and now that I stood only a few feet away, I had no idea what I was supposed to talk to him about. It felt like the one time I spent all night revising for an exam only for my mind to go blank when it came to the real thing. I bit my lip as I thought.<p>

I wasn't used to being ignored and didn't know how to break the silence barrier that had somehow came between us. I had noticed how hesitant Jack had been to enter his lab, and how Wuya hadn't even came in. What's up with that?

* * *

><p>Jack realised the girl was pretty much harmless after he settled into fixing the portal. Despite her obviously not belonging there it was easy to see she had no ill intentions and just someone who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. This had made him think about what would have happened if she had been someone else, someone more, well more.<p>

She had really done a number on it; some of the parts would have to be made from scratch. His diagnostic being four days tops, and then he could hopefully get back into his usual evil routine.

He wasn't really sure why his listened to Wuya, with her tricking him into assembling Mala-mala Jong and then betraying him only a few days ago, though the look on the ghosts face was enough to tell him the whole ordeal had her scared. That was enough to get him worried too, his reasoning being what could possibly have a magical ghost running scared, apparently that girl, although she didn't seem at all dangerous.

He had been in the middle of brushing Wuya's apologies when the whole portal ordeal happened. He wanted nothing more to do with the witch so why he was still following her orders he didn't know.

Jack was so used to building robots and devices that his hands already knew what to do, it was a time consuming process but one he knew well. So while he tried to use fixing his portal as a distraction his mind couldn't help but wonder back to the girl.

How she reacted when she came in, how she thought she was dreaming, that it should be impossible. Was it possible that where ever she came from, he doesn't exist either?

Then how did she know who he was? The more he thought the more confused he became.

He realised she was walking towards him but tried not to react, hoping she would take the hint to leave him alone. It wasn't like he wanted to ignore her but how do you tell someone they don't exist? Unknowingly to him, she was having similar thoughts.

"Jack?" His hands stopped tinkering showing that I had his attention, oh God, no backing out now say something quick and don't look stupid.

"I'm sorry for breaking your stuff." I sat slowly facing away from him in a spot by his work bench. "I wasn't thinking straight"

It was a few seconds before he decided to reply "It's nothing"

I knew it was a lie, but didn't want to sound stalkerish by pointing it out, settling for the awkward silence that followed.

Jack had been surprised that she had even apologised at all, no one else ever did when they broke his inventions in the past, of course they wouldn't under normal circumstances. Who would apologise for breaking something that just attacked them.

He turned to give her a calculating look then, noticing she was sitting closer than he thought and was currently taking a significant interest in her shoes. He smirked at her nervousness turning back to the portal.

No, she certainly wasn't dangerous, whoever she was.

Just when he got back into the swing of working she interrupted again, the question catching him off gaud.

"You're going to send me back aren't you?"

He sighed, finding it hard to be irritated despite the interruption, weather it was because of the question or the way she asked it he didn't know. Though he couldn't understand why she sounded so melancholy.

"Just think of it as a science experiment gone wrong, I'm sorry for dragging you into this I really am, but hey even Genius's make their mistakes but you'll be home soon and everyone will be happy"

I knew the answer was supposed to make me feel better but just made me feel worse. I Knew that I would probably want to go back home at some point but that point most certainly wasn't now.

"What if I want to stay?"

"That's not my problem" I stopped asking when he began to sound irritated

Any self respecting fan would want to have the opportunity to stay and I was willing to do everything within my power to make sure I could for as long as possible.

From what I knew about Jack he was acting strange, something had him spooked enough to want to get rid of me quickly. What this was I didn't know, but apparently he couldn't solve the problem by kicking me out of his house. I wouldn't have a problem if he did that, I could make it on my own in this world I was sure, but he seemed dead set on getting me out of the dimension.

It would be impossible for me to run away, with all the shen gong wu and robots I wouldn't stand a chance, I could probably get as far as the stair case before getting caught and now I knew that Jack wouldn't just let me stay if I asked him nicely. There had to be a good reason for him to want me gone already.

The real question was what could I offer him that would be worth more than getting rid of me?

It was all rather confusing and insulting, what could I have possible done to get this kind of reaction. Do I smell bad or something? Sure I broke his stuff, but I said sorry, people have done worse than that to Jack and got milder reactions.

I could feel the frown deepening on my face as I thought of a solution. After a couple of minutes of frantic brain storming an answer finally hit me, feeling rather stupid since the answer was staring me right in the face.

"Jack" He sighed deeply turning to look at her, usually he could work through people talking but he just couldn't when it was her speaking and it was beginning to get really annoying.

"Girl, listen I'm busy, fixing something that _you_ broke and I can't do that if _you're _talking"

I stayed silent, purposely waiting until after Jack calmed seemingly triumphant and picked his tools back up.

"Naomi" Jack stopped tightening the bolt, visibly tensing. "Not girl" I stated softly, smirking lightly.

_Naomi_, He thought, well at least he knew her name but it still irritated him that he had been distracted and by her smirk it had been on purpose, but what could she possibly get out of distracting him?

"I'm not going to get anything done until you've had your say am I?" he looked angry but was really quite pleased that someone started a conversation with him without thinking he was weird. She just smiled back up at him, not the malicious one's he was used to getting just an honest and friendly smile that was filled with mirth.

"I want to make a deal."

He was taken aback for a moment, not expecting the answer. "What could you possibly offer me? Evil boy genius" The red head dead panned, genuinely baffled.

"You know I know things" I made a sweeping hand gesture, "Like who you were, and Wuya"

Jack narrowed his eyes wondering what she was getting at, waiting for her to continue. "And the monks" that got his attention I noted. "I know quite a bit, but you'll probably be more interested in the shen gong wu."

He huffed, grabbing his tools and turning away from me, working with a new found vigour. I panicked lightly thinking I had lost his interest.

"Yeah well, I don't think you can tell me anything about those that I don't already know"

I groaned mentally, it would be hard to convince him without telling him how I know this information. I would be basically fortune telling, and if I told him about the wu, would it just stop there? Or would I tell him about other future events as well, I didn't know what time I was in for starters.

"I'm tired of doing other people's dirty work"

I should have expected that he would think I would want a share of the wu as well, he was probably wondering what would have made me want to strike a deal in the first place. _You're why, _I thought going red in the face, _you're the reason I want to stay here. _I would never say that out loud of course. It was bad enough admitting it in my head. Probably wouldn't again for a long time but that wasn't the problem right now, it was getting him to let me stay in the first place.

I realised out of all the characters in this world Jack was the one I had to be most wary of, because he was the only one who could send me back and I knew it was only a matter of time until he figured out how to do so.

"I don't want you to work for me." I sighed, still trying to fight back a blush. "I'm not going to ask that you share any of the profits you get from the information I will tell you" Jack turned his chair round looking down at me now, scowling but with obvious confusion in his eyes.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"I want to stay" He sighed turning back to the portal "that's all I want, I swear"

Jack smirked at the panic that was beginning to rise in her voice; he didn't know why she wanted to stay so much but it had to be pretty important to her if she was willing to give up that sort of information, not that he believed her. He half wanted to just say, ok, kick her out of the lab and be done with it.

What threat could this girl, Naomi, possible possess; Wuya must have been having a bad day. He continued to tinker, weighing out his options, it couldn't hurt to hear what she had to say could it, he grinned, might as well let her entertain him for awhile.

"You don't believe me"

"Yeah well forgive me for not being convinced" Jack continued to grin, not really paying attention to what he was working on anymore. "Prove it oh knowledgeable one" the main reason he didn't believe Naomi was because she looked about the same age as him. No way would someone so young know this kind of stuff.

"You found Wuya in a wooden puzzle box that was a gift from your dad-" _Smash_

They both paused from a moment looking back at the portal that now lay on the ground in more pieces than it started off in.

Jack frowned, he just turned 'four days tops' into a week's worth of work. He just hadn't been expecting her to know that.

"Lucky guess"

"The first Shen gong wu revealed was the mantis flip coin, then the two tone tunic, the eye of Dashi. You lost that showdown."

He stared at her with wide eyes; he had no doubt that she somehow found the information somewhere, but how he didn't know.

"Stop, ok so you know what has happened. I'll give you that" He finally stood up ignoring the portal completely. "So what happens next?"

"I don't see your future; I saw you're future once. What was the last shen gong wu that revealed itself?"

Jack hesitated for a second, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. "The heart of Jong"

I felt my jaw slack slightly, was I really that early on in the series? Good news was I wasn't going to run out of info to tell jack anytime soon. Bad news, Wuya was about to take over the world.

"So that whole Mala-mala Jong thing has already happened?" Jack nodded still looking at me with growing suspicion. "And Riamundo betrayed the monks?"

"Nope, can't say that's happened yet." His voice was growing higher. I ran my fingers through my hair scowling, of all the times to fall into this cartoon, it would be here.

"Do we have a deal?" I started standing up, not wanting to give Jack anymore information without him agreeing, last thing I wanted was to tell him what happens than get sent back anyway.

"What?" Jack stated obviously confused by the sudden change of topic.

"Before I tell you anything else, do we have a deal?" I held out my hand looking a lot more confident than I was "Let me stay, I'll tell you everything you'll ever need to know"

"If you're pulling my leg, the first thing I'll do is build the portal and send you home" he threatened while crossing his arms.

I didn't back down, my hand still lingering in the air "Fair enough"

Jack studied me a few extra seconds, grinning giggly before taking my hand and instead of shaking it pulled me into a bear hug. "Oh Naomi, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership I can tell" I stood there rather awkwardly, feeling all the blood rush to my face, laughing sheepishly while looking at the ground.

"Ooh, you're blushing" Jack laughed as he pulled away.

"Am Not" I folded my arms blushing harder.

"So Are"

"Anyway" I looked away from him, trying to get my face back to its usual pale shade. "Listen this is kind of important. The next Shen gong wu to reveal itself will be the reversing mirror. Wuya is going to use Riamundo to get to it, and then they're going to steal the serpent's tail from the monks."

"Oh" He looked a little put out by the sudden change in topic, "and this is important why?"

"The reversing mirror makes everything do the opposite it's supposed to; it would make the two-tone-tunic become as light as a feather. So combined with the serpent's tail..." I trailed off letting him figure it out for himself.

His eyes went wide in realisation "Oh this is bad" he ran to the other side of the lab "this is very bad" I watched with detachment as he pulled a sheet off of one of his inventions. It was the plane Jack invented from the same episode. At first I expected for him to jump in and fly off until he made a hand gesture for me to get in as well.

I placed both hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Oh no, this wasn't part of the deal."

"How do you expect me to find it if you're not with me?" it took me a few more moments to realise the shen gong wu tracker he had made wasn't there. I remembered he had just been finishing it off in that episode, that my arrival must have distracted him from making it.

"Fine" I stated semi unhappily as I clambered in next to him. It was only designed for one person that much was obvious from the lack of space we had. Blush coming back ten- fold as his arm went around my waist in order to get to the control "are you sure this is going to work?"

"When have I ever had an idea that didn't work?"

"Well that doesn't exactly inspire confidence"

Before I knew it the plane had took to air, I wasn't prepared for how fast it moved and futilely tried to bite back a scream while not moving around too much. I was not a happy bunny, when we were on ground level I was so going to kick his ass.

It was only a few minutes into our journey before an awkward silence descended between us and it wasn't long until I couldn't take the quiet anymore, just thinking of an excuse to say something as we flew over the city.

"Hey Jack?" He made a throaty noise to show he was listening, "do me a favour ok?" another throaty noise, slightly more irritated this time. "Well you know, Knowledge is power-"

"Naomi, just tell me what you want" Jack snapped softly

"Don't tell them about me" He remained silent for a while contemplating her request. It suddenly became apparent she had no intention of betraying him anytime soon, since she didn't want anyone she existed, and technically she didn't. That wasn't the point though. "Or at least don't let them know what we do" Jack smirked as he realised she was getting nervous without him saying anything, deciding to keep quiet just to see what she'd say next. "It won't be worth the hassle, you know"

It wasn't in his nature to keep secrets; he wanted people to know that he had the upper hand, that he not only had a chance of collecting all the wu, but that he would, it was inevitable now that he had Naomi, who knew where they were hidden, apparently but in this case, this rare case, he might be inclined to agree with her, there would be a lot of people who would want her to join them if they found out about her ability.

Jack frowned, and then she would find out what a _loser_ he was then betray him like everyone else did. _Yeah_ he thought _I'll keep you to myself _

"Or we could just go in there guns a-blazing if you prefer, that works to"

He couldn't hold back the laugh the image produced, making her jump, yes that defiantly sounded like him. Without acknowledging her request he changed the subject, suddenly realising they had been going in the same direction for for what seemed like ages.

"So, where are we going anyway?"

"It's in the lighthouse"

The Plane swerved violently, sending me flying to the left, face plastered ungracefully against the window. "A little warning would be appreciated next time" my voice getting muffled by the glass.

"Yeah well you could have told me we were going in the wrong direction." Jack stated in mild disbelief that she had let him get this far away from the lighthouse after stating how important it was that they get there first.

"I just know where to go not now to get there"

"Why didn't you tell me this before we made that deal?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem-" The plane suddenly did a barrel roll making me cling onto the control panel in fright, feeling myself shake even after it was over.

"Please don't do that again"

"Don't sass me then"

I was so kicking his ass when we landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write in the showdowns that already happen in the series? I find reading what you already know can get boring. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Shannon the chameleon and Eskimo-otter for reviewing.**

**Eskimo-otter – thanks for giving me your opinion it helped me write this chapter out. **

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Despite having known where the shen gong wu was going to reveal itself, things played out almost exactly as they did during the series.

The timing that we made was pretty much the same, but the banter between Jack and Wuya was different. For reasons I couldn't fathom she looked both confused and thoroughly annoyed.

"What's the matter Wuya, Need a hand? Too bad yours are all ghostly" I sat quietly as Jack clambered out of the plane, I didn't want to give Wuya any information that would bite me in the butt later. Only instead of taking the bait like she was supposed to, she ended up saying something unexpected.

"What was the last thing I told you Jack? It's not safe for-"

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya" Jack cut her off abruptly while pressing a button on his watch that closed the planes hatch and encased me inside. After watching them for a few seconds I realised couldn't hear what they were talking about any more.

I frowned, folding my arms and slumping back into the seat; sulking in silence wondering why he would with hold information I mean what could he possibly not want me to hear?

I didn't like this turn of events at all, this didn't happen in the series which could only mean I had somehow caused this change, only I didn't know how since I haven't even started meddling with the plot yet. It might have been why Jack was acting so out of character when I first arrived.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind not talking about that? At least not around her, how would you feel if someone told you, you didn't exist?" Jack couldn't believe Naomi nearly found out about that, that little fact wasn't really a problem at least not in his eyes but he wasn't sure how she would react if she found out. He really didn't know how to deal with hysterical women, last time was different, back then he was livid.<p>

"We're evil Jack we don't just stop to consider people's feelings" He smiled sheepishly; the Hag did have a point. "What is she still doing here? I told you she doesn't belong here; I don't know what influence it will have on this world"

Jack did. He smirked; he would find all the wu before they even activated and when he found them all, that's when he'd send her back. "Not that it's any of your business but the portals going to take at least a week to fix I couldn't send her back right now even if I wanted to."

Wuya growled unconvinced, "then why are you here instead of in your lab fixing it? Come on it was a full time job trying to get you to come out of there before all this happened, what's with the sudden change of heart." She stared at him hard for a few seconds her eyes becoming wide and then narrow again "How'd you even know the Shen gong wu activated, or where to find it for that matter?"

He grimaced panicking slightly, that was something he knew would interest her a lot, he couldn't tell her the truth without risking her going after Naomi but he was a terrible liar, she'd see right through him.

Luckily for him that's when Omi decided to make his dramatic entrance distracting them both from the question. He watched from the corner of his eye as Naomi sank further into the seat until she couldn't be seen anymore. _Good _he thought grinning the last thing he needed was for the Xiaoline losers to find a girl in his plane.

* * *

><p>I sank lower in my seat when I noticed the Xiaoline monks approaching fast. Well that was that then I supposed, already knowing what the outcome of this showdown would be. I sighed while adjusting my glasses. I'd have to tell Jack the locations of all the wu sooner next time, although our poor timing was inevitable, after all it was our first time trying to locate the wu together.<p>

After this Jack wouldn't need me to come with him again though. I already knew all of the locations, we would get him a sat nav or something, we couldn't risk the monks finding out about me. Then they'd never leave us alone.

It was just figuring out what to do in the mean time, I was already out of my element and hovering, god knows how many feet above the ground wasn't exactly helping my state of mind either. Not to mention I couldn't even entertain myself by watching the showdown just in case I got caught out in the process.

I lay fidgeting in the seat, tapping my fingers against the cushion, I didn't think of how incredibly boring this could be, only being a bystander and all, well not even that.

I had a choice to make now I realised, we could either try to prevent Wuya from getting power in the first place by getting to the serpents tail first or let it all play out like it was suppose to. It was a surprisingly hard decision to make; after all I didn't know how this would affect the timeline.

If it changed too much then I could lose the advantage of knowing what happened next which would only get me sent back home quicker.

If Wuya doesn't get power then Riamundo won't be able to stop her, he might stay on the hyaline side longer than what he should do and I'm not sure if that could end up being a bad thing or not.

The others would get suspicious about how Jack knows what wu Wuya was after or even worse think he was trying to help out the Xiaoline monks. I smirked, that would be funny to watch. No, no the idea was to help out, not make things worse.

It's best to stick to the original plan then.

How am I supposed to convince Jack that playing it so Wuya takes over the world is the better option though? I haven't watched the show in a while but I kinda gathered he was more of an act first think later kind of person.

The glass hatch suddenly opened making me jump in surprise. I frowned, sitting up slowly.

"You're determined to give me a heart attack aren't you" I muttered making room for him get in, folding my arms and facing the window once the hatch came back down. The force of the take off pushed me back abruptly into the seat and uncomfortably close to Jack. I felt the heat rise to my face and looked out the window quickly, I needed to get a grip, not realising how much of a fan girl I was until now. I decided to distract myself "No wu?"

"Yeah well maybe if we didn't spend five miles travelling in the wrong direction we would have gotten here sooner and had more time to leave before those Xiaoline losers turned up."

"I said I was sorry" I sighed "you're turf not mine mate, forgive me for not knowing it as well as you do"

"Whatever" Jack growled out, obviously starting losing his patients. I decided to keep quiet until he calmed down a bit but surprisingly he was the one who started up the conversation again.

"Is Wuya really going to take over the world?" He sighed when I didn't answer right away. "Everything you've said so far has turned out to be true, I have no reasons to doubt you anymore, so tell me, Is she really going to take over the world?"

I hesitated "yes" I wince, still thinking of how I could convince him that this was the best way, the best way to do it would be to leave out the details, like how he'd have to team up with the monks and the grudge Wuya has against him. Yeah best to leave those details out or better yet let him think is was inevitable. "But it's not" I cut myself of, a very bad habit I have when I'm trying to explain something. "It won't – _Doesn't _last forever though, not long at all actually no, nothing to worry about." I ran my fingers through my hair, getting frustrated with myself "there is actually come to think of it. Do you have a time machine?"

My being here had distracted him from building the shen gong wu tracker, the same thing could have happened with the time machine, only that was a very important piece of the plot to be missing.

Jack, amused as he was with her nervous chatter raised a confused brow as she mentioned a time machine, why she would ask about that now, when the fate of the world was in the balance, he had no idea. "Yes, I don't see how that changes anything though" She offered him no explanation. After watching at her staring out the window for a few moments he decided it wasn't worth questioning her.

It was only when they got back to the lab that they started speaking again as Naomi clumsily made her way out of the plane and gestured for him to stay inside. "You need to go get the monks." Jack glared harshly "don't give me that look, you know as well as I do that you need them to overrule Wuya" She gestured to the sky which was already growing dark with hyaline magic. "From what I saw everything worked fine without my help, so it still will, in fact I think I'm just going to be in the way."

Jack looked unconvinced "wait, wait, wait, you're telling me that I don't need your help?" He frowned, that was the first time anyone had told him that before. "I don't get it; I thought we had a deal"

"You -it's not-" She scowled trying to get the words out "You _don't_ need my help, not right now at least, there's nothing I can do, not a lot, a bit useless actually ah, I can't fight like those monks, or build robots to fight for me like you do, I'd honestly just, you know like get in the way." Naomi folded her arms and turned her head away. "I don't like admitting that, ok, but it's true. Our deal was for me to give you information. It's not up to – What you do with that information is your choice. We're not like, normal partners, I can't help you with other stuff, more of a, of a hindrance than ah, anything. I'm rooting for you all the same, don't get me wrong, and ah could you say something please instead of staring at me like a goof."

"I get the feeling you don't get out a lot." There was obvious amusement in his voice.

"Yeah well, thanks mate that does wonders for my self esteem." She grumbled back.

Jack stared at her for a few moments; he knew she was avoiding telling him something, he just didn't know what. He already knew she didn't plan on betraying him any time soon, so it couldn't have been that important. That whatever it was it wouldn't be permanent and things would work themselves out but he also didn't get if that was true why she didn't just tell him what the problem was. _Ah well _he thought _I'll just find out when the time comes. _

"Jack, before you go I think you should just make some, ah upgrades to-" She noticed his expression go sour and placed her hands up in a pacifying gesture "but it's just a suggestion, you'll be picking up some hitchhikers and there isn't a lot of room in there is what I'm getting at." His expression softened when he realised she had a point, but that's also when the realisation he'd have to work with the monks hit.

"I'm going to have to team up with them aren't I" He groaned clambering out of the plane, walking towards his tool box. "Is that what you didn't want to tell me?"

I winced at his tone, so he knew I was hiding something. "Among other things" I said without thinking, wincing when he paused in his tinkering for a moment then started working again.

Jack wanted to yell at her for not telling him this earlier, but realised she must have had her reasons, he didn't know the way she thought after all. He also knew if he got angry she probably wouldn't tell him anything, besides it wasn't like him to get angry. "What other things?" although he could feel himself getting irritated when she didn't answer his question "What, other, things?" He made sure to pronounce every syllable to make sure she knew he was serious.

I flinched but knew better than not to answer this time round "well let's just say your house is going to need a little remodelling after all of this is over." I hoped that would be enough to satisfy him.

"And?" I didn't answer "come on Naomi I know there's more" he didn't really, he was just fishing, there had to be something a little less mundane than property damage that she was hiding.

She sighed "And Wuya holds a grudge" He smirked, that much he already knew although Wuya didn't really have the right to hold one in his eyes since she betrayed him, not the other way round.

I just leant against the wall closing my eyes and waiting for fireworks to go off. Only Jack was being surprisingly calm.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much"

He barked out a laugh, making me jump in surprise "that's what you were so worried to tell me about. Don't do that to me Naomi, I thought something really bad was going to happen."

I scrunched my face up in confusion, apparently Wuya taking over the world wasn't bad enough, but since I told him that it wasn't permanent he didn't seem to be taking things as seriously as he did during the show. That could turn out to be a problem.

"For future reference though I wouldn't hold out any information on me, considering that is our deal." I nodded, knowing he was being deadly serious. "Good, we understand each other then" he began placing his tools back and clambered back into the now upgraded plane.

"While we're on that subject though, would you like to tell me what you and Wuya were talking about earlier?"

Jack smiled sheepishly realising he got caught out but still didn't give any answers "we can talk about that later, you know when the fate of the world isn't in the balance" and without waiting for my reply closed the hatch, waved cheekily and sped off towards the darkening sky.

"Figures" I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, no one ever tells me anything apparently, no matter what dimension I'm in.

I didn't sit there for very long, knowing that I'd have to find a hiding place for when the monks showed up. My main reason for not wanting to meet them wasn't because I knew what was going to happen before it did, although it was a good reason, it was simply because I didn't like them. I always prefer the villains don't know why but I've just always been like that. I didn't need to hear their annoying monologue about how I should be good and I wasn't sure how they'd react to me, since I was obviously more of a threat than the average villains because I already knew where the shen gong wu would be, among other things.

This information of course was only useful if I teamed up with someone else, I couldn't go finding them myself, and would refuse to work with anyone other than Jack. Personally I wanted to see a villain win for once, and what better one to choose than Jack?

I stood up again, looking for a place to hide in the lab, I could go upstairs I suppose but knowing what was going to happen to the house I didn't want to take the risk. Not really doing any creative thinking I decided to just hide under Jack's work bench and wait for them to get back, I knew it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>Why Naomi asked if he had a time machine suddenly made sense, his jaw going slightly slack as he overheard the monks talking about going back in time to talk to some grand master for advice on beating Wuya. She really did know everything. Well knew the facts but not the details he noticed.<p>

He hesitated when he realised he would have to take them to his lab in order to use it, usually this wouldn't be a problem but Naomi was there and he really didn't want the monks to find her there, or at all for that matter. He could make up some lie about her being his cosine or something but Wuya already knew the truth. He groaned, why did things have to be so complicated?

He was relieved when he couldn't see Naomi anywhere in the lab. Of course he couldn't, he smirked, Naomi had known he would be coming back with visitors. That relief was soon replaced by panic when he realised that he had no idea where she was but not wanting to look suspicious carried on with the time machines demonstration. It worked surprisingly well if you didn't take that it would only bring you back two seconds into consideration.

He was glad when the little cheese ball left for the past if he was totally honest. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of the monks, but Omi in particular grated on his nerves in the same way a younger sibling would. Although he did find out the hard way that kimiko could be downright terrifying when she was annoyed.

Jack was certain that he could fix the problem current problem of not being able to bring Omi back until a rock monster came in and destroyed the time machine. What was it with uninvited guests and destroying his stuff? A little remodelling, That sure was an understatement. He'd be having words with Naomi after this was all over that was for sure.

He dove under his work bench for cover, feeling both relieved and worried when he found Naomi there too, asleep. How the hell she could sleep through all that noise he would never know.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake as something heavy landed on the desk I was hiding under, hitting my head in the process and feeling confused when I realised Jack was sitting in the fetal position next to me. Oh dear, was the only thing I could think as I became aware of the situation we were in.<p>

"Aren't you gonna get in there? WAIT IS THAT A GIRL? How did she get here?" dojo asked popping out of nowhere.

"I'm so in trouble" Jack shot me a glare before ignoring us both.

"No but my boys will, Jack-bot's annihilate-ify!" And for once they worked better than the Monks had fought.

I covered my ears from the oncoming chaos, how do I get myself into these situations? No idea, do I regret it? Hell no. Although I might regret Dojo seeing me, that cannot be good. I went to look over the desk but Jack pushed my head back under in an almost gentle manner, he didn't even looking in my direction as he got up to rub his victory in the monks faces.

I grumbled to myself in anger but decided to obey the silent order to stay put. I couldn't stay silent however when I heard the house getting torn from the ground by what I knew was a giant rock monster.

"A little remodelling she says" Jack could now understand why she had been so reluctant to tell him about this.

**Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for how long this took; I'm not going to make any excuses.**

**Thank you to sakiko of soleana, RaixKimxChase, JessyCakes5576, Wea and Shakaku-lightningstrike for reviewing and to everyone who's faved and following you guys are awesome :D**

**JessyCakes5576- I didn't think a description of Naomi fit in with this chapter it just seemed out of place, thanks for the advice though I'll defo add it into the upcoming chapters. :D **

**Standard disclaimer still applies. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Even from where I was sat safely under the desk I could still feel the house being torn from its roots. Blinding daylight was seeping into the basement as thick slabs of plaster and dust rained freely down upon us, and for those few short moments of terror I had forgotten how to breathe.<p>

Seeing the house being lifted from the ground on the TV was nothing compared to experiencing it in real life and I'm not going to bluff, it was absolutely horrifying. I can only guess at what Jack was thinking, considering it was his house.

The chaos continued to grow louder in my ears as I sat still under the safety of the desk, feeling rather useless and out of place, just trying my best to keep out of the way. Sure it probably wasn't the most courageous thing to do but it was smart.

I had never considered what a burden it would be to know what was going to happen. Sure things would work themselves out in the end but while being caught in the cross fire it left me in the predicament of not knowing what to do in the now. My plan sounded good in theory not so much when it was put into practice.

I guess this is one of the many things that I'm going to have to learn the hard way.

If I tried to help I would only get in their way not to mention the monks would see me and no good would ever come from that. It would only proceed to complicate things, it was bad enough that Wuya has seen me.

With every reason I came up with to help them out another would convince me to stay put. I covered my head with my arms feebly, closing my eyes tightly as I thought about what I should do, if there was anything I could do, starting to get frustrated with myself and the tiring situation at hand.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it the decision was taken from me when I saw a spider resting on the sleeve of my coat, over reacted, barrel rolled away from it and straight into the fray.

I winced when I realised what I had just done. For a few precious moments the chaos grew silent as its participants stared at me in obvious bewilderment. I could only offer a sheepish grin when Jack face palmed and slowly shook his head.

As if to add insult to injury I suddenly discovered the spider wasn't a spider at all, just a piece of cotton fluff and proceeded to quickly grew red in the face.

Doing the first thing that came to my mind I grabbed a pencil (that had probably wound up there during all the destruction) waved it at my captive audience and said "found it" before trying to crawl off again.

This episode only managed to get myself captured within the belly of a rock monster along with the others. I didn't even know where to start explaining myself.

As we made our way towards Wuya's castle I noticed that Kimiko and clay were giving me curious looks every now and again, the dread began to settle in as I finally realised my cover was defiantly blown.

I slouched forward resting my head against the cool bars, sinking lower when I realised Jack was probably mad. "I'm doomed"

"It's not as bad as it looks" Kimiko stated, probably thinking I was just a bystander "I wouldn't worry too much, we have a plan" She didn't sound too confident with her words however.

"Nope, she's right definitely doomed. We all are. " I winced; yep Jack was defiantly angry at me.

"That aint no way to talk to a lady, Spicer" I closed my eyes tightly and leant my back in the cage, _oh here we go_.

* * *

><p>To say Jack was beyond frustrated with his new partner in crime would be an understatement; all she seemed to do was contradict her words with her actions. She was the one who wanted to stay secret in the first place and there she was jumping straight into the fight.<p>

Not that it could be considered much of a fight as everyone who had been in his basement had been captured within two minutes flat. He was hoping to leave Naomi out of this, since she was so sure that Wuya's takeover would be short lived. It had even been her plan.

He wasn't too sure if having her around was an asset or a liability after the latest turn of events, Naomi had known this would happen and hadn't been able to prevent any of it, who's to say that the same wouldn't happen again in the future. She was the only one who would know the difference after all.

* * *

><p>Riamundo had only been mildly surprised when he saw a girl being brought into the castle instead of Omi. Although he was more concerned about the boys absence as he knew it could turn into a problem later, since as much as he hated to admit it the little guy had much more fighting experience than what he did.<p>

He knew that Omi was hardly likely to let his friends fight alone unless he had a more important task to complete, like the time he went to find the golden tiger claws. Omi not being here probably meant that they had a plan and that was more than enough to make him apprehensive of the situation, not that he let it on.

His suspicions were only confirmed when Jack blurted out that he was in the past, and Riamundo found that the longer he listened to Jack talking the deeper his frown became. Jack was hardly worthy of his time, to Riamundo he was an annoyance at best, someone he tended to look down upon.

Riamundo had stopped listening halfway through to inspect the new girl who to his surprise looked bored, the kind of expression he would make just before he was about to do one of his chores. He almost felt insulted, surely he should be able to strike fear into the heart of a mere girl. It wasn't like he just took over the world or anything.

She was just a girl he finally came realised, someone who was innocent didn't deserve to be here and what was much worse he managed to get his friends into this mess too but in the end it didn't matter how guilty that made him feel. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it, it was too late to turn back now, or so he thought.

With his rapidly changing thoughts he didn't notice Wuya staring intensely at the girl with an air of annoyance. The kind of look someone would give to a piece of gum that got stuck to the bottom of their shoe, not that Wuya wore shoes.

* * *

><p>Even when Wuya was at full power she couldn't sense the girl's energy, it was rather unsettling and made her feel oddly vulnerable but Wuya was slowly becoming to accept that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it herself. The really irritating thing about this mess had to be that she couldn't just kill the girl like she eventually planned to do with Jack and the monks since she wouldn't know what the consequences to those actions would be.<p>

Well if she couldn't get rid of her then she would have to keep her, and if there was something that she knew for sure it was that she didn't want to let the girl mingle with her other prisoners she kept and allow them to bond. The teen would almost certainly ally herself with the monks which would make her untouchable in future should her world take over go wrong.

It was half the reason she let Riamundo ask his friends to change their loyalty in hopes that the girl would too and make it easier for her to split the group apart, the other half being to keep Riamundo's loyalty itself. She already knew how the monks would reply anyway; it was the girl with the sandy coloured hair that surprised her with her answer.

"My loyalties lie elsewhere"

* * *

><p>Despite her answer Naomi found herself being forced into Riamundo's game room instead of the dungeons as expected and no matter how much she racked her brain couldn't come up with a reason as to why. A frown plastered across her face as she tried to ignore one of her least favourite characters in the show.<p>

"Hey listen, I know you're mad being held here against you're will and all but you might as well make the most of it."

I ignored the boy, sitting with my back against the wall in much the same fashion I did at Jacks house.

"Come on, don't be like that, err..." he paused "say, what is your name anyway?"

I leant my head against my knees, signing deeply. This was the last thing I had expected to happen, the only conclusion I could draw was...

"Fine, be that way" I frowned at the interruption to my thoughts.

The only conclusion I could draw was that Wuya wanted something from me, as unlikely as it seemed since there was no way she could know I knew the future, thank goodness, and so with no idea as to why I was here the only thing I could do was wait it out.

It was only a matter of time till the monks arrived anyway.

* * *

><p>Jack paced quickly back and forth within his cell, a mix of emotions running wildly throughout his head. Naomi had proved her loyalty; she had wanted to stick with him despite the fact it was obvious he was willing to ditch her at the first sign of being in trouble. He was so used to people stabbing him in the back that he wasn't sure how to react to this sudden change.<p>

In the end it didn't matter however they were still separated and that's what bothering him the most, he didn't expect Wuya to be so persistent about getting rid of the girl, but it was a feat she wouldn't be able to accomplish he realised, not without him. Jack smirked wickedly; he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

><p>My plan for ignoring Riamundo had backfired horribly. Even though I was making it painfully clear I wasn't interested in conversation the boy continued talking despite the fact my body language was so anti-social that I might as well have had 'fuck off' tattooed across my four head.<p>

I guess his sudden open nature could be from either missing his friends or simply to annoy me into submission, but either way it sounded like he just needed someone to listen to him. That I could do.

"So in the end they all the guys ended up getting a promotion, every single one of them, except me that is." I looked up at him as he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I just don't get it. I was the one trying to help. I was the only one brave enough to go back there, trying to save our home while all they were doing was sitting around, they don't understand anything."

_The road to hell is made with good intentions. _He paused for a moment looking towards the ceiling as if the answer was in the stone walls. "I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this; you wouldn't even give me your name."

At this point I was beginning to feel like a bit of a douche bag, giving him the silent treatment while he poured his heart out. "I'm, sorry" I snapped my head towards his direction slightly stunned "sorry for getting you in this mess, and my friends, but they're just so stubborn. I didn't mean... I didn't mean for all of this to happen. It's all..."

"It's never too late to change, you know" I interrupted softly placing my head back against the wall trying to avoiding eye contact. I almost berated myself for saying anything at all.

"What? Have you not been listening? Even if I could fix this they would never take me back"

"Then they wouldn't be very good friends." I turned my head towards Riamundo, looking him in the eye as he frowned deeply at me. "Don't look at me like that, you wouldn't have betrayed them if you had thought otherwise." We sat in silence for a few seconds; Riamundo in what I think was shock, myself thinking on how to continue this lecture. I never was good at playing psychiatrist.

"We make mistakes; we learn from mistakes, we move forward. You're mistake just had a bigger impact than most peoples. This experience will mould you, so don't regret it. If you decide to change and they don't accept you for who you are at least you know not only that you were doing the right thing but that you were being true to yourself."

After letting the words soak in I hunched back over, refusing to talk again as he contemplated my words silently. Words spoken on a whim, words I had no right in saying. I was such a hypocrite. On the plus side my little speech seemed to deter him from wanting to speak to me anymore as he favoured building a castle out of cards instead. Good. This episode shouldn't last much longer.

The only noteworthy event happening after this was the monks showing up riding on dojo who proceeded ignore my existence which is just the way I like it, Riamundo seemingly forgetting my presence as he didn't even glance back at me on once he started to give chase on the monks. I smiled, that was a good thing it meant he valued them over me. Well that or he didn't see me as much of a threat, it was an accurate assumption to make.

I waited a few minutes before standing up to stretch, feeling relived after being in such an uncomfortable position on the stone floor for an extended period of time. I adjusted my glassed slightly surprised that they had stayed on my face for so long.

My footsteps echoed around me as I made my way towards the door, I was starting to see why Riamundo didn't want to be in here on his own. It was beyond creepy; the room was just too big and it lacked warmth.

I pondered silently for a moment as my hand rested upon the door handle. I wasn't going to plan to escape, I wouldn't get that far let's be honest but on the other hand the castle _would_ be blowing up pretty soon and so would I if I didn't get out of the room, now.

I slowly came to the conclusion that the safest place to be right now was with Wuya, ironically. Hanging out with her would probably be an awkward experience on both of our parts but I knew Riamundo was standing right next to her when he opened the puzzle box. At least that's the way it happened in the cartoon and after he did that he would no doubt save me from the buildings destruction, I was sure of it. So the only thing left to do now was wait.


End file.
